


Learning To Love Myself

by leonietjeeeee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Niall, Beta Zayn, Concerts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Harry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonietjeeeee/pseuds/leonietjeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't believe any alpha will ever love him after he announces he's an omega on-stage and gets a lot of hate on social media. Louis proves him that he's lovable in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning To Love Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Biushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biushi/gifts).



At some point, every person has to come clean about their status. This usually happens around your twenty-first birthday, when you are out of College and the people around you are a bit more open-minded and, if you are an omega, you are less-likely to get raped. 

The thing with most omegas, is by twenty-one most of them are already mated and have child on the way. 

This is not how my life planned out. Not after I took a chance to get something better then a future of sitting at home with my children and with an alpha always taking care of me. 

Now don't get me wrong, I'd definitely love to have children and to have an alpha take care of me at all times is like a dream come true, but I don't want my whole life to be worthy of nothing but baring children and starting the next generation. I've always wanted to, despite my ranking as an omega, be able to provide for myself.

After actually getting through the auditions at the X-Factor it suddenly became more than a dream. The rest is history, because today I am singing on stage with four bandmates by my side and an audience of over eighty-thousand people screaming and cheering for us. Right now, that thought is making me very scared, but in a couple of minutes it'll give me an adrenaline rush and a big smile on my face. 

But there will also be anxiety going through all of my body as I have to tell the whole world tonight that I am an omega. Only a hand full of people already knows and those people don't include my four incredible bandmates, Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne, Niall Horan and Zayn Malik.

I'm scared of their reaction once they find out I'm really an omega. I don't have the body or looks of an omega, in fact my posture suggests the opposite as I've been proven by the many omega-fans in the front always chanting my name and wearing so-called sexy clothes. 

The fact that I have never even been the slightest attracted to them, is something they'll figure out themselves tonight once I announce I'm an omega.

'Harry, hello, earth to Styles.' I get called out by Niall who is having his hand in front of my face with a huge smile on his face. 'It's showtime, Harry! Come on.' 

I quickly plasster a smile on my face that matches Niall's excitement, whilst my stomache turns and I feel more nervous than before. What if the boys will set me out of the band? All the other members are actually betas and alphas, none of them is an omega. Would they still want to know me? Will the fans still support us?

All of those questions and even more 'what if'-questions keep going through my head until the doors in front of us open and our ears are filled with music and the loud screams of all the thousands of fans that turned up to see us tonight. My smile turns wider as we walk onto the stage and I wave to everyone waiting to see us, receiving even louder screams.

Never had any of us ever imagined anything close to this, to fill a stadium with people who want to see nothing more than to see us. Who want to pay to see us. Not touch us or get a picture with us, no, for some of them just seeing us is more than enough. 

The show goes by as any other show would, with our usual strange interactions with the crowd and the loud responses in return. The only thing that differs from the usual show is my hand won't stop shaking and the more time passes, the more nervous I get. Soon I'll really have to announce to the whole world I am an omega, and not the alpha everyone thinks I am. 

It seems like we only have been on stage for a couple of seconds, while in reality it has already been over an hour, when it is my turn to say something to our fans.

'First of all, I want to say a massive thank you for all of you for coming tonight.' I start. 'Whether you are a massive fan or if you are a parent having your ass dragged over here, thank you for coming to see us.' 

The fans respond with loud screams from every direction, which makes me smile a little, before I take deep breath to calm the nervous feeling in my stomach down, even if it doesn't really work.

At this moment, I wish I could say something remarkable, making the fans who are nervous about being an omega themselves, feel a bit better about themselves. I wish I could say it doesn't matter if you are an alpha, beta or omega. If you are yourself, it's the best you can be regardless of your true gender.

However, I am not that good with words and if anything, I wish one of the other boys could announce it for me. But they don't even know the truth yet.

'As some of you might know, I recently turned twenty-one.' I start, receiving multiple cheers again. I don't know why that is something worth cheering for, but it does ease my nerves the tiniest bit. 'And as of tradition, and maybe because it is about damn time, it is my turn to announce my true gender.' I say, before taking another breathing pause. 'I'm an omega.' It is probably the quickest I have talked in my whole life.

As soon as I said it, I want to turn away from the puble. Only everywhere I look are fans. And for once, they are not screaming or cheering, but either quietly muttering to another or being completely silent.

Suddenly, I feel an arm wrapping around my shoulders and I smell Zayn's way too strong collogne. 'Well, that's not something you hear every day!' He says and some fans start cheering again, but it doesn't seem as enthusiastic as before. 'Either way, hope you are having a lovely evening, here is our next song: Through The Dark!' Zayn says and soon after the song is starting. Zayn gives my shoulder a little supportive squeeze, before unwrapping his arm from my shoulders. 

We continue the concert as if I didn't just drop a huge bomb on all the fans. In my opinion, the fans are a lot less enthusiastic during the second half of the concert then during the first half. Nonetheless, we continue as if nothing happened, even though I feel like I'm dying on the inside. 

None of the boys bring it up in their speeches, nor does anyone come to ask me about it. But I have a feeling I'll get a million questions thrown my way once the concert is over. 

Which will be a lot sooner than I expected I note as I hear the first note of best song ever in my ears. The recording of this video was the most fun we had. From the dressing up as random as persons to being ourselves with some strange dancemoves. 

The song is over too quickly and thanking the fans one last time goes by in a blurr. I barely realize we are backstage, when one pair of arms is wrapped around my body, quickly followed by three other pairs. 

Suddenly I am in the middle of a grouphug and I don't know how to react to this amount of affection from these four boys. A tear falls down on my cheek, but I am quick to brush if away. None of the boys seemed to have noticed the boys.

'Harry! Why did you never tell us before? We could have helped you!' Liam exclaims. 'I always thought you were an alpha, but I didn't realize you never actually told us until tonight.' 

I don't get a chance to resond as we are ushered off to the dressing room to change into a different T-Shirt before getting on the tourbusses. Niall, Liam and Zayn decide they want to go out for a bit so they step into our black van, whilst I admit to just wanting to lay down in the tourbus.

To my surprise, Louis follows me and closes the door behind us. He smiles softly in my direction and I am reminded that Louis is one of the three alphas in our band and the only one unmated. 

As much as I want to just lay down on the couch, I feel uneasy doing so. As if I need to ask for permission to do so. I end up just sitting down, on the edge of the couch, while Louis walks off into the kitchen area on our tourbus.

Feeling unsure of what to do, I decide to pick up my phone and see if I have any messages. I have tons. Most of them are twitter-notifications. I scroll through them a bit and see lot of diversity in the reaction to my announcement. Some supportive, but mostly the hateful messages stand out as they seem to come in by millions. They over shadow the supportive messages in my eyes and I feel like crying again.

Of course that is the moment Louis decides the walk in again. He's carrying two mugs filled with, mostlikely, tea. He sets both of the cups down on the table before walking over to me and grabbing the Iphone out of my hand and putting it on the table.

Louis spreads his arms, as to invite me for a hug, which I accept gratefully as I wrap my arms around his neck, whilst he sits down next to me on the couch. 'Harry, what is wrong?' Louis asks, concern clear in his voice. 'I saw you up there, on the stage. I've never seen you like that, Harry, you looked so vulnerable.

I don't know exactly when I started crying, but it was some time between his hug and his words. As a sob leaves my throat, Louis tightens his arms around my waist and lifts me up into his lap like I weigh less than a feather. 'I-I was scared.' I tell him, stuttering slightly. 

'Why were you scared, Harry?' Louis asks so softly, it's almost a whisper. 'You know there is nothing to be scared for, right?'

'Yeah.' I whisper into his ear. 'But I didn't know how you or any of the other boy or the fans would react to me being an omega. Especially considering..' I don't finish the sentence. Instead, I spread my legs to give an indications to Louis.

'Considering you don't have the typical omega body as you see in the press, you mean.' It's not a question, it's a statement. 'Harry, I don't have the stereotypical alpha-body either. I mean, look at me, I've got the biggest ass in the world, but don't you dare think anybody will touch it.' Louis tells me with a small grin on his face. 'It's not about your body, it's your personality. And despite most people assumptions, sort of excluding myself, you have the personality of an omega.' 

In my mind I start wondering what Louis means by the last statement, but I mostly ignore it for now. 'You may think like that, but the most people only judge by the looks. Especially when it comes to omegas. They have to be tiny, submissive and perfect or you're not good enough. That's how most people think.' I say, nodding my head to my mobile lying on the table.

Louis, being as curious as he always is, picks up my phone and unlocks it. I remember all the hateful messages on twitter and bury my face in Louis' neck to not see anything Louis is reading. It was too late though. I got one glimps of the screen of the last tweet I had read. ' Harry_Styles, you are officially the most disgusting omega I have ever seen. Goodluck with your mateless life.' I don't know who tweeted it, but I'm quite convinced he or she is speaking the truth.

After a couple minutes, Louis puts the phone back on the table, with a loud noise, which makes me look in the direction of his face from where I had my face burried in his neck. It's only then I realize how close I am sitting to the alpha and quickly move my head away. 

'Hey,' Louis says in a comforting tone as he draws a circle on my upper arm. 'There are always people who say those kind of horrible things to you. Doesn't mean they are true. Nobody can be perfect for everybody, Harry. But believe me, out there, in those masses of people, there will be one lovely alpha who will love you for exactly who you are, including the things that you don't think are likeable.'

Louis was always the best at comforting Harry. Most people think Liam is the best, and he's realy good, but for Harry, his number one choice for comfort will always be the, currently, unmated alpha. 'You don't hate me?' I ask him, still a little doubt clear in my eyes.

In response, Louis looks confused as he replies. 'Why in godsake would I hate you?' He asks me. 'You've done nothing wrong.' 

'I mean for hiding and not telling any of you sooner.' I mumble shyly, not daring to look into the alpha's eyes, afraid to see his expresion.

Louis sighs. 'I do wish you'd have told me or one of the other boys first. But only so we could help you on stage and with announcing it to the world. You have no idea how lost you looked up there after you told the world your true form. There was nothing that I wanted to do more than take you off stage and give you a proper hug and it hurt me a lot to know that I wasn't allowed.' Louis tells me. 'Harry, there is no way I could ever hate you, no matter what you do.'

Suddenly, Louis' words from earlier came back to me. 'Louis, what did you mean with 'Excluding myself sort of' when you said everyone assumed I was an alpha?' I ask him, daring to look back into his blue eyes. 

'I never thought you were an alpha. You just didn't act like one. I thought for the longest time you were an omega, especially when we lived together, but later on I started thinking that maybe you were a beta. I wasn't certain.' Louis says.

'Why did you never ask me?' I ask him. 'I would have answered you honestly, you know.' I admit quietly to Louis.

'Never crossed my mind. Probably thought you hadn't presented yet.' Louis says. 'And when you were forced to move out, I didn't really get a chance to ask you.' 

Our management team was not the keenest on the ship 'Larry Stylinson', which is still a very populair ship under all the fans, and decided to try and turn it down. They even went as far as making us sign a contract, saying we can only react to a minimum to another, only allowed to go out together when we are one hundred percent sure there are no cameras in sight and the worst of all is that we can not sit next to another during official one direction buisiness unless specially requested, which luckily happens quite often.

The most rubbish about all of this, is that our friendship was forced to be toned down. With only being able to interact to such a minimum, we drove a little more away from another with the years passing. But we never completely let go of another and the times we are together, always in private, it's as if nothing changed. As if we are still charing a penthouse. 

One part of the contract was something that had confused me at the time. One of the last paragraphs states: 'Everything stated in this contract will be undone, if the clients get mated to another' only written in a lot fancier context. Not much later, I started looking at Louis with a different vision and was happy that the last paragraph excisted even if Louis probably doesn't feel the same feelings as I do.

I have never told anyone about my secret feelings for Louis. Not even my mother of my sister. I've always suppressed them and I am not about to let them come forward anytime soon. Unless, Louis would tell me he shares these feelings I have hidden in my heart. But only then would I admit it.

A yawn escapes my mouth, the concert-excitement worn off, making me feel the exhaustion of being on stage for such a long time. 'Tired, Harry?' Louis asks me, breaking the quite comfortable silence that hung in the air.

First, I only nod, not wanting to move away from Louis' comfortable lap. But my unconsiousness helps to remind me we have a lot of promotion to do tomorrow, because we don't visit Australia tomorrow. 'Yeah, I think I'll head off to bed.' I mumble, still not feeling like moving.

With a sigh, I start to move off Louis' lap, when he stops me by gripping my arms. I look up into his eyes to see him smile. 'Let me take you to bed.' He says, before bringing my arms around his neck. Louis also puts one of his arms underneath my knee-holes and underneath my upper-back, before he lifts me up.

It must be quite a strange sign, because I am actually an inch taller than the alpha, yet he's a lot stronger than I'd ever be. Even with all the effort I put in working out, Louis barely ever works out and lifts me like I weigh less than a feather. It is ridiculous. 

Louis only puts me down when we've reached the bunkbeds. I've always slept in a bottom bunk, so he puts me back on my feet, so I can change, whilst he climbs into his own bunkbed, right on top on the opposite side of my own.

I quickly strip out of all my clothes except for my underwear, before I crawl underneath the cosy blankets in my bunkbed. I don't think I have ever been this happy for the airconditioning in our bus, because outside it is worse than what I imagine a dessert must feel like. 

From above, I hear Louis twist and turn in his own bunkbed. The sounds comfort me, making me feel less alone, which I tend to feel with the curtain of my bunkbed closed.

'Harry, are you still awake?' Louis whisper-asks me after some time has gone by and I was almost falling asleep.

'Yeah.' I mumble tiredly. I take one look at my watch to see that it is a little past midnight in Australia. No wonder I feel this tired. I don't know where the other boys are right now, maybe they've jumped on the other tourbus, but I hope they soon get to bed or otherwise they'll probably be very hungover tomorrow.

'I just wanted to say goodnight.' Louis says, which I mumble back sleepily. There is a short silence, before Louis speaks up again. 'I hope we can sit together at some point tomorrow, Harry. Tonight made me miss all the moments we shared together.' 

My heart skipped a beat hearing those words. 'I miss them too. We should try and hang out some more maybe? Just on the tourbus or something.' I suggest.

'We definitely should. Sleep well, Harry.' Louis says, closing the conversation. I lay awake for sometime afterward though, thinking over Louis last words over and over again. For the first time, I let myself have the slightest bit of hope. Maybe Louis shares the love I feel for him. Just maybe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

About all of the things that happened during the next few weeks, I was the most happy that nothing had changed between me and the boys. 

In the many promotion interviews we had in Australia whilst visiting, every single interviewer had some sort of question about me being an omega. Some of those questions made me really uncomfortable. When the boys noticed, they helped me by either asking for a different question or saying I wouldn't answer that.

One time, an interviewer dared to ask me how many times an alpha had knotted me and I was absolutely horrified. Louis was so mad at the woman, if his look could kill her, she would be death. 'That's none of your or your readers or anyone's buisness but Harry's. Either ask something that has to do with all of us or go away right now.' After that incident, the awkward questions seem to appear less, luckily.

For some reason, ever since I announced I am an omega towards the public, this job seems to be more exhausting. If it is because we do have a new schedule indeed or because I am changing is something I don't know.

The change is the period before the first heat of an omega. During the change, an omega can get ill more easily, becomes more vulnerable and it's scent starts to devellop into a more mature one.

Right now, I am laying in my usual bunkbed on the tourbus. We are in Japan right now and tomorrow we'll have our first round of major interviews in Japan for this trip. It isn't midnight yet, but all of us were exhausted after the show. It was kind of cold in Japan, especially if you compare it to Australia.

Though, now I am actually laying in this bunkbed, it appears to be suffocating. I've already thrown the covers off the bed and sweat is still forming on various places on my body.

A part of me, a quite big part actually, is affraid I am already going into heat. A shiver runs down my spine at the thought. I have absolutely no idea what to do if I really was in heat. Should I hide from the world? Do I need to ask for help?

No one in my whole family is an omega, so it isn't as if anyone prepared me for this. I haven't even got the faintest clue what I am suppossed to do. Obviously I know what in heat means and what an alpha and an omega usually do during an omega's heat, but there simply isn't an alpha in my life.

Well, besides Louis of course, but he isn't my mate. Even if I want him to be, he isn't, nor do I think he has ever concidered being my mate. In fact, with my looks and my clumsy, long limps I dare to say no one ever thought of mating me. I'm fairly convinced I'll end up being alone forever or getting mated to someone who only wants me for my money. 

In my mind, there is no one able to love me just for me, which is in fact my biggest wish, someone who loves me for nothing but me and all my flaws. But reality has told me a whole different story. Or actually, it were a lot of tweets of various people who told me repeatedly I am too ugly or too big to be loved.

Lost of fans at meet & greets told me they were surprised to hear I was an omega, because they genuinely thought I was an alpha. Those comments hurt me deep down the most. It's not my fault I grew so much, or is it?

I'm pulled out of my thought by the door of the tourbus falling close. I sit up in my bunkbed a little and put the curtain a bit to the side to see who is entering the bus. I didn't expect anybody to come on here, they all wanted to sleep in a much more comfortable hotelbed. I opted for the tourbus because I didn't feel like an unfamiliar bed. It always takes me so much longer to fall asleep in an unfamiliar bed then in my own bunk.

Louis soon comes into view. He smiles at me, with a soft and sympathic look in his eyes. He looks down at the sheets I have thrown on the ground, before Louis sits on top of them and grabs one of my outstretched hands. 'Hey, Harry.' 

A smile forms on my own lips at the feeling of Louis' cold hands against my own over-heated skin. That smile changes when I look into Louis eyes and I see his eyes darkening with lust. 'It's happening, isn't it?' I ask in barely a whisper-tone. 

As a response Louis nods. 'I thought I smelled something odd when we were on stage and I realized it was you when we stepped on the busses. I decided to give you some privacy, because, well, you know. But I couldn't keep myself from checking up on you.' Louis explains himself. 'You look exhausted and really uncomfortable.' 

'That's an understatement.' I mumble, before biting on my lip to keep a moan from slipping out of my mouth. The simple precense and attention from Louis, an alpha, feels way too good for his current state. 

'Come on, you should be moved to a proper hotelroom.' Louis says. 'Don't think it is a smart idea to move yourself once you are in a full-blown heat. Also, the fans aren't lining up in the front of our hotel yet.' Louis points out as he stands up. 

With a bit more effort than Louis, I stand up as well. My legs feel a bit wobbly though so I quickly grab onto Louis arm so I don't fall. 'Sorry.' I mumble. Louis doesn't respond, instead he wraps an arm around the small of my back and helps me get out of the tourbus and into the hotel.

'We have the whole fifth floor to ourself and the end of the corridor is completely open just for you and your heat.' Louis tells me once we are alone in the lift. 'I explained the situation to two of our security members, two betas, so they won't let anyone near the end of the hallway.'

'Thanks, Louis.' I reply with a soft smile in his direction. Louis' presence makes me feel a bit better, after all he's still an unmated alpha. However, his presence is also making my body more, let's say excited as I can feel self-lubricant starting to drip from my arsehole. It makes me feel disgusting, yet I also know Louis will be able to smell it even stronger now.

Luckily, the lift plings and we quickly make our way out of the lift and towards the very far end of the corridor, just as Louis said to bodyguards greet us on the way. 

We reach the end of the hallway and Louis stops right infront of the last door of the hallway. 'You know I can help you through your heat.' Louis tells me. 

At this point, my mind has gone quite blurry, but I still realize exactly what he said. 'But, what about afterwards? Will we go back to being just friends?' I try to ask as clear as possible, but I feel like most words came out in a slurr. 

'Only if that is what you want.' Louis tells me. He seems to hesitate a bit before he continues. 'I would be perfectly fine with being more than just friends though.' Louis admits.

I feel like I misheard things or that he is making a joke. I remember the truthful tweets and catcalls on the street. 'But why would you ever mate with me? You could get so much better than me. I'm a horrible omega.' I mumble, tears threatening to fall down my cheeks.

Louis moves forward so that we are almost completely pressed up against another. He keeps one arm on the small of my back, before leaning in to capture my lips with his own. I freeze up immediately, I had fantasized about Louis Tomlinson kissing me more than I would like to admit and now it is really happening. 

Once I got over the shock, I kiss him back, almost hungrily with all my overheated senses. Louis pulls away much too soon for my liking, but he doesn't step away from me. 'I love you, Harry.' He tells me. 'I offer my help because I love you and I just don't understand why you keep talking yourself down. You are the most beautiful omega I have ever seen.' Louis says. 'Maybe someone should show you all of your beauty.' 

My brain prosesses all of his words really slowly, everything is so cloudy, but I force myself to respond as normal as I can. 'Are you serious?' I ask Louis, a bit baffled by his confession. 'Because I do really love you.' I mumble quietly afterwards, looking down at the ground.

Louis makes me look him in his eyes by lifting my chin with his pointy-finger. 'Will you give me a chance to show you? I promise I'll make you feel loved.' 

At this point, no words seem to make sense in my head, however I do prosess Louis words, so instead I nod in response, hoping Louis won't laugh in my face now.

He doesn't. Instead he opens the door, pulls me inside, lets the door fall shut and pushes me against the wall for a lust-filled kiss. I return the kiss immediately this time. 

Louis removes his hands from around the small of my back and starts opening the buttons of my top, because I had put some clothes back on when I left the tourbus, one by one. Once he reaches the last one I let out a moan into the kiss, which Louis uses as an opertunity to explore my mouth with his tongue.

I feel like my legs are going to give out any moment as Louis starts to touch my upper body with his hands and removes his lips and tongue from my mouth and starts kissing other parts of my face and my neck. I can't keep several moans from escaping my mouth. 

A smirk form on Louis lips as he detaches his lips from my body and looks me in the eye with the most lust-filled expression I have ever seen. 'You sound so hot, Harry.' He tells me before he leans closer to my ear and whispers. 'Can't wait to hear what sounds you make once I am inside of you, love.' He tells me.

'Please.' Is the only word that comes out of my mouth as well as a moan. Louis must know that is exactly what I want.

However, Louis pretends to be innocent as he asks the following question. 'Please what, Harry?' Louis asks. 'Tell me what you want.' He doesn't use his superior alpha-voice, but it still sounds a lot like a command in my ears.

'Please knot me, alpha.' I moan as Louis kisses my neck again. 'Please, I need it.' I add in a quite unrecognizable voice. I wonder if Louis understood me.

Louis doesn't reply with words, instead he picks me up as if I weigh nothing and brings me over to the massive bed in the middle of the hotelroom. It seems as if Louis booked a honeymoon-suite in the hotel, but I don't bother asking him, as Louis puts me down on the super soft sheets and starts placing kisses all over my torso. Louis stop momentarially to say something to me. 'You can just call me Louis. Unless that makes you feel to uncomfortable.' 

'Louis.' I moan as he starts sucking on one of my extra nipples. 'Pl-please don't tease me so m-much.' I stutter.

My words seems to have some effect on the alpha, as he removes his lips from my nipples and sends me a smile before removing his own T-shirt. I never really studied Louis' naked body, but now, here, up-close, I can really see how defined his abbs are. I can't keep my curious fingers from touching Louis' sixpack.

Louis just smiles in my direction, before he leans up again and captures me lips for another, shorter, kiss. Whilst Louis lips are on my own, his hands trail down my body and find my trousers. Luckily for him, I'm only wearing a simple pair of sweatpants and not my usual, very tight skinny jeans. 

He has them off in no-time, which leaves me in just my underwear, with a very obvious hard cock. Louis soon removes his own jeans, which seems a bit more of a strugle then getting mine off. 

Once his trousers are out of the way, my eyes immediately fall on the huge bulge clearly visible in Louis' underwear. The thought of his cock entering my body, makes more slick form at the rim of my ass.

'Are you getting wetter for me, my love?' Louis asks with a playful smirk on his face. 'Don't worry, You won't have to wait much longer.' He tells me and just after he stops talking, he removes my boxers in one movement, as if he has done this a thousand times before. 

Louis sits up, with his huge bulge right on top of my own, making a loud moan escape my throat as I throw my head back, panting. I look back up at Louis only to see him look right back at me with a smile on his face, no teasing or playful smirk, but a real, soft smile. 

'You really have no idea how gorgeous you are, Harry.' Louis tells me in a very serious tone. 'Everyone who tells you otherwise probably never saw you, like I am seeing you.' A blush makes it's way to my face upon hearing and understanding Louis' sweet words. 'But it doesn't matter anymore, because it's their loss.' Louis tells me with a more mischevious expression on his face this time. 'You are all mine to love now.' 

After Louis is done talking, he motions me to move onto my stomach so that my, still leaking, ass is in his vision. For a moment, it seems like nothing is happening. but then I feel Louis tongue licking a long wet stripe over my slick-filled hole.

A moan escapes my mouth yet again. 'You taste delicious, Harry. So sweet.' Louis comments as he continues to kitten-lick the still-forming self-lubricant. 

To my surprise, Louis removes his tongue after only a few minutes and replaces it almost immediately with one of his fingers. The action surprises me so much, that I come at once completely untouched. 

The action seems to surprise Louis as well as he stops moving his finger for a second, but as he and I both know, coming once isn't enough for an omega in heat.

Louis soon adds a second and a third finger, but none of his fingers seem to be able to find my prostate, which I know Louis is looking for by the always changing angle of his fingers pumping into my ass. My cock has turned rock hard again in a matter of seconds.

'Can you move back on your back? I want to see how beautiful you look when you come.' Louis tells me and I obey immediately, rolling back onto my back in one smooth motion. 

Once I am laying still on my back again, Louis removes is own boxers, finally reveiling how long his cock actually is. It's a lot longer than I had expected, but I'm not complaining about that.

Louis lines his cock against my entrance and look up at me once more. 'Harry, are you one hundred percent sure you want this?' I nod multiple times to prove it to him. Louis smiles at me before he starts entering my body.

I can't help but flinch as Louis carefully enters my ass inch by inch. It burns and feels unfamiliar, yet good at the same time. It's mostlikely because I am a virgin that it hurts me so much. 

'You're doing so well, beautiful.' Louis tells me once he's finally completely inside of me. He gives me a few moments to adjust, before he moves his dick almost completely out of my body, before slamming it back in with one smooth trust. 

On his second trust, Louis manages to find my prostate, which felt so surprisingly good, that it made me come for the second time. Louis lets me calm down for a little bit, before he continues to hit my prostate in one, good and steady pace.

It doesn't take too long before I feel Louis' knot forming inside of me. 'Please, Louis, please knot me.' I babble, mostlikely not making any sense. 'I need it, I really do.' I add after another trust.

'I'm close, Love. Don't worry you'll get my knot.' Louis says, soothing me momentarially as he starts trusting deeper inside of me.

It feels so incredible, the expanding of the alpha's knot inside of my body, knowing that soon he'll spill it all into me. Those thought almost made me come for a third time. 

'I can't wait to see you carrying our children. Can you imagine how gorgeous you'll look when you are pregnant? I know you've always wanted children of your own, always loved pregnant people, but just think about yourself as a pregnant person. I bet you'll be glowing all the time.' Louis tells me with a big grin on his face. 

Louis' knot has expanded so far, that he can no longer get is cock out of my ass without hurting me really badly, so instead Louis makes some sort of circle motion inside of me and giving smaller and faster trusts than before.

'I'm really close, Harry, you ready?' He asks me and I moan in response, I don't think I have ever been more ready for anything.

Two trusts later and Louis is coming. I feel his knot expanding to it's fullest before I feel his senem filling me up. I come one more time only seconds after Louis' knot started. Louis has started to lean towards my neck and I give him permission to officially mark me as his by baring my neck. Louis doesn't seem to doubt for second, as I feel the alpha biting down immediately. It feels glorious, as if I am on a cloud for few seconds, before Louis removes his mouth from my neck and turns the both of us around so I am laying on top of him, whilst Louis' knot is still tucked inside of me.

My exhaustiong from before is starting to come back and Louis lets out a yawn of his own. 'We should get some sleep. I have no idea how long my knot takes to come down, but I won't leave you here on your own.' 

That thought is extremely comforting. 'Thank you.' I reply with a smile. 'For everything, you've really helped me today and the last couple of weeks.' 

'I did it all with love, Harry. I'd hate to see you struggle on your own.' Louis tells me with another one of his fantastic smiles. 'I really do love you, Harry. With all of my heart.' 

'I love you too, Louis.' I say before I turn my head sideways before placing it down on the spot where is heart is supposed to be. Once I place my ear right on top of it, I can hear it pumping blood through his whole body. 

My eyelids get heavier and I already hear Louis' breathing evening out, telling me he's already fallen asleep. My last thoughts before exhaustion takes over are that I found everything I ever wanted. An alpha who really loves me for who I am. I fall asleep with a smile on my face and Louis still filling me up with his come.


End file.
